Dancing
by Chloe Cherie
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi end up alone in the club room. What will happen when Haruhi takes advantage of a sleeping Tamaki and tries to kiss him? How far will things go? Don't be afraid to review. TamakixHaruhi


Tamaki flung open the doors of the third music room.

"What is the meaning of-" He stopped. Nobody was there. I_mpossible_, he thought. Kyouya had told him there was an important Host Club meeting taking place. He'd rushed up to the club room as fast as he could, confused as to why he hadn't been informed of the meeting earlier. He stood in the empty room feeling stupid. Kyoya wouldn't lie would he?

Perhaps Kyoya was still gathering up the other club members, after all he hadn't gone with him to the room. He decided to stay a little while to be sure. He looked around for a place to sit. Seeing no chairs he made his way to the windows and seated himself on the ledge of one, and rested his head against one of the cold, glass panes. It wasn't his ideal place for a nap but lately he'd been losing sleep over the realization of his feelings for a certain someone. Thinking it was a good opportunity to get some rest, he closed his eyes. His nap didn't last long because right as he shut his eyes the door opened and slowly footsteps approached. He didn't open his eyes. If it was a host club member they'd wake him up, if not hopefully they'd leave and let him sleep. They didn't leave, and eventually the footsteps were right next to him then they stopped. He felt a hand capture the side of his face. At last he opened his eyes.

He gasped. Three inches from his face was a very beautiful, very embarrassed girl, wearing a very elegant pink dress that hugged her figure. And not just any girl, it was Haruhi, and by the red of her cheeks she had just tried to kiss him. As badly as he wanted to close his eyes and tell her to continue, he was going to have some fun.

He stood up and turned away from her. "Using Kyoya to get me alone like this then trying to take advantage of me, when I was so vulnerable no less, that's hardly fair don't you think."

Haruhi was too embarrassed to talk.

"And to think I, a proper gentleman, would let you kiss me first." He turned to her placing one hand on the small of her back and taking her hand in the other. He stepped forward making her step backwards. He stepped to the side, pulling her with him, and before she knew it, they were dancing.

She was a little taken aback. "So just because I'm a girl I can't kiss you first?"

He didn't respond for some time, just stepped in time to some invisible music.

At first she thought they were waltzing but soon realized they weren't. She'd learned the waltz, and this wasn't the waltz. It almost seemed like he was leading her somewhere, but where would he lead her in an empty room? Maybe he didn't like her and was just killing time until someone came in and he had an excuse to leave.

At last he stopped dancing and answered her question. "Kissing," he said. "Is like dancing. A proper gentleman always leads."

And lead he had, right into a wall. Her dress was strapless and it felt cold against the top of her back. She shuddered. Suddenly, he dropped her hand and removed his from her back. He took a small step forward and leaned down a little, their faces an inch away. She tried stepping away but the wall wouldn't allow it.

Tamaki sighed inwardly. It was taking everything inside him to keep his composure. She had tried to kiss him, so obviously she liked him, which made it ok to do what he was about to.

Haruhi stood pressed against the wall, unsure of what to do. Did he like her, or was he just toying with her? Should she just apologize and leave? She couldn't back away from him but she could get out from the side. Just as she was about to run his hands flew to the wall on either side of her and he closed the gap between there faces with his mouth.

He gently caressed her bottom lip between his, and pulled away briefly to see the affect it had on her. He smiled happily as her cheeks grew a darker shade of red. Apparently she was enjoying this as much as he was, so once again he put his mouth to hers.

Her heartbeat was quickening by the second. She'd realized that she loved him for quite some time now so this should be ok but, if you didn't count the mishap at the host club party, it was still her first kiss. She opened her mouth to protest and felt his tongue tickle the back of her throat. Being the rational person that she was, Haruhi realized that being confused or trying to stop him was useless, so she might as well enjoy it to the fullest. She sighed and gave in.

Tamaki felt an almost electrical sensation pulse through his body as her lips and tongue responded to his. He was done keeping his composure. He let his hands leave the wall and fall onto her bare shoulders.

Haruhi's legs gave way as his hands moved from her shoulders and briefly stopped at her chest, fingers tenderly caressing each breast as if to memorize it's shape. Luckily, he let his hands slide down to her waist, holding her up before she fell. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She released his neck and ran her fingers eagerly through his soft hair, trying to pull him closer. She felt his grip tighten on her waist. She could feel him pulling away and fought to keep their closeness.

Being stronger than Haruhi, he was able to pull his mouth away from hers.

"Why?" she asked. He answered her question by placing his mouth onto her neck. His lips moved forcefully yet someone he managed to move his tongue slowly and gently in a small circle. She let out a satisfied sound.

Suddenly Tamaki stopped and let go of her all together. He didn't want to stop, but he had to."If we continue like this," he explained. "Someone's bound to find us."

She blushed, covering her neck where his mouth had just been, wondering if he had left a mark.

He had. "You should probably change into your uniform," he said, feeling slightly guilty.

She nodded, leaving the room.

In a few minutes she returned.

He took her into his arms."I was wrong," he said.

"About what," she asked?

"You're beautiful no matter what you wear."

She laughed. "Even in a sweater and glasses."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, because I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, I try really hard to stay true to the characters and never go OOC. Anyhow, if I get more than three reviews telling me to add more chapters, I will glady do so (even though I'm not sure I have it in me, lol). Also, I will gladly accept any requests for Hands Off!, Vampire Knight, or Ouran HSHC fanfics (I only do romance sorry, I would love to do an angsty tragic one some time). Until next time! ^^


End file.
